


"Excuse me, Mr. Winchester?"

by DestielMinds



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Angst with a Happy Ending, High School AU, High School Castiel/Dean Winchester, High School Student Castiel, M/M, Minor Lisa Braeden/Dean Winchester, Not actual underage relationship or sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Teacher Dean, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2018-12-30 00:29:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12096759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielMinds/pseuds/DestielMinds
Summary: Mr. Winchester had a girlfriend, a girlfriend that wanted to get married, a girlfriend that was successful, smart, and beautiful, a girlfriend named Lisa, who was a nurse, Lisa who wasn’t a high schooler.Castiel, well, he was a train wreck. He was a depressed, stressed, ball of anxiety. He was a junior, hardly 17, and Mr. Winchester wasn’t interested.





	1. Week 1 Junior Year

Castiel doesn’t remember how it got to this point. The point of ignoring Mr. Winchester for all his life was worth. He remembers certain days, certain split second moments that will last a life time, but most things just blended together as one memory with the smell of coffee mixed with oil, and classic rock playing in the back of his mind.

He sounded like someone with a broken heart, which he would like to clarify, was not the case because there was one important thing to remember. Castiel and Mr. Winchester weren’t actually in a relationship, maybe they teased each other like an old married couple, looked at each other like there was nothing in the world more beautiful, but just because you love someone more than life itself, doesn’t mean you were meant to be.

Mr. Winchester had a girlfriend, a girlfriend that wanted to get married, a girlfriend that was successful, smart, and beautiful, a girlfriend named Lisa, who was a nurse, Lisa who wasn’t a high schooler.

Castiel, well, he was a train wreck. He was a depressed, stressed, ball of anxiety. He was a junior, hardly 17, and Mr. Winchester wasn’t interested.

He had convinced himself over the summer that the best way to get rid of the stupid crush he still hadn’t managed to shake was to just completely avoid talking to Mr. Winchester, which worked for about 1 day. Until he saw him walking down the hall, with his stupidly attractive bow legged walk, and then he made his way to Castiel, smiled and said: “Nice to see you, Cas.” And it felt like everything was right in the world, and Castiel realized that there was no way he could make himself avoid Mr. Winchester, not when just a smile felt like a sip of water after being in the desert without for three months.

So life went on, Castiel trying to rein in his uncontrollable emotions. It was thankfully slightly easier than the years before, because freshman year, when they met, he had a class with Mr. Winchester: P.E. and Health one semester and the next semester, because he was hooked, he took a mechanics class, let it be noted that Castiel was about as athletically gifted as a potato, and he understood about 3 percent of the mechanics class as a whole, and 10th grade, he took CPR and he joined the track team, just to be around Mr. Winchester a little more. So this year was basically just a big Mr. Winchester withdraw.

They messaged on Instagram frequently. Castiel sending pictures of bees and cats, while Mr. Winchester favored cars, food (mostly pie), and random pictures of his brother Sam.

Castiel knew a lot about Mr. Winchester, not in a creepy way, but the way one would memorize all the words to their favorite song. He knew Mr. Winchester like pie, apple pie was his favorite because that’s what he remembers his mom making, but he liked the taste of pecan the most. He had a brother named Sam that he was proud of, Sam was a lawyer and Sam had a girlfriend named Jess. Sam was also very tall, but not as tall as Mr. Winchester made him sound. He knew Mr. Winchester loved classic rock and classic cars, he was allergic to cats, but grudgingly admitted to actually liking them. He wasn’t very good at operating a phone, but he was very good at fixing things. He knew that Mr. Winchester was the most generous, and caring, and gorgeous person on the planet, which was supported by the gaggle of girls that liked him that followed Mr. Winchester around giggling. However, somehow, most of all he knew that Mr. Winchester was as easy to love as breathing.

So maybe Castiel finally got the confidence to block Mr. Winchester on Instagram and convince himself that ignoring him was for the best, but that didn’t mean that Castiel suddenly found the strength or courage to quit loving him.


	2. Freshman Year, First Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if my chapters are a little short, I just like ending them while they are still interesting, instead of going on and on. Hopefully, I upload frequently and make up for the shorter chapters.

Castiel ran up the stairs as fast as his legs could take him. Looking at his class schedule in his hands at the same time, which wasn’t the smartest idea, he was sure, but he was in a rush. His third hour was in the gym, but he went to the gym and a person in there told him that it moved to the team room, and he had no idea where that was. 

 

So without a better plan in mind he stood staring at the numbers on the hallways, trying to decide which one to go down. He wondered if he should have just gone to the office, but it was too late now. He had one minute until the tardy bell rang, and Castiel had never been late a day in his life. 

 

“Can I help you find something?” A voice to his right said. 

 

“Yes!” Castiel replied, maybe a bit too enthusiastically, whipping his head up to see who the voice belonged to. 

 

A pair of green eyes met his, a pair of green eyes that belonged to a beautiful freckled face. The man was wearing a pair of red almost knee length shorts, with a white polo shirt tucked in. He wore white tube socks with red stripes at the top, and a whistle hung around his neck. The gym teacher then. 

 

The man was smirking, looking at his expectantly. 

 

“Oh, right! I need to find the… Ummm. Oh yes! The team room.” Castiel stumbled through his sentence, his eyes wide and panicked. 

 

The man grinned at him. “The team room, is that P.E. and Health?”

 

“Umm, yeah.” 

 

“Well, that so happens to be one of the best classes here.” The man chuckled. “You know why?”

 

“No?”

 

“Because I teach it.” He smiled even brighter. “I’m Mr. Winchester.”

 

“Castiel.”

 

“Well, Cas, let’s get you to class.” The tardy bell rang, but Castiel barely gave it any thought. “Don’t worry, I don’t believe in giving tardies.” Mr. Winchester winked at him, Castiel was sure he felt his heart stutter to a stop. 

 

Mr. Winchester walked, the walk was admittedly more of a swagger, and Castiel followed. 


	3. Junior Year, Week Two

As Castiel walked out of World History fourth hour, he saw Mr. Winchester leaning against the wall across the hallway. He was looking down at his phone. Castiel hoped he was there for him, but remembered that he was ignoring Mr. Winchester.

He turned to the left instead of the right liked usually and fast walked down the hallway.

“Cas!” He heard Mr. Winchester call out. He kept walking, pretending he didn’t hear him, his walk turning into a run.

“Hey, baby bro,” Gabriel said, jumping in front of his path.

“Gabriel move,” Castiel said sternly.

“Running from Mr. Winchester again, I see,” Gabriel smirked. Castiel glared.

“Please, move,” Castiel repeated.

“Okay, okay, geesh. Can’t be a good big brother these days without having your head chopped off.” Gabriel complained, walking down the hallway toward the very thing Castiel had been running from.

Castiel continued walking briskly to his next class, trying to calm his racing heart. He looked at his phone, the lock screen a picture of him and Mr. Winchester, he still hadn’t found the strength to change it.

Looking behind him once more, noting that Mr. Winchester was nowhere to be seen, he decided tonight he would.

~

When he got home he took the stairs two at a time straight to his room. He walked into the room, it’s quietness a soothing contrast to the overload of sound at school.

The first thing he did was pull out his phone. He stared at the screen, debating whether or not he should change it. Opening his photo app, he found his favorite bee picture and changed his lock screen. He locked his phone and turned it back on, looking at the new background.

Good. Bees were good.

But his heart ached, and his eyes watered, and he knew it wasn’t because of his love of bees.

“Hey, baby bro,” Gabriel said, as softly as Gabriel ever was.

Castiel’s head whipped up, he was so absorbed in his thinking that he didn’t notice the phone screen go black, or the sound of his door opening.

“Hello, Gabriel.” Castiel cleared his throat, shoving his phone underneath the green comforter on his bed. He started pulling random papers out of his backpack, trying to look busy.

“I was just, you know…” Gabriel coughed, looking back into the hallway like he was debating whether or not to just make a run for it.

“I’m really busy with homework right now Gabriel,” Castiel said, staring down at his paper. “Can’t this wait till later?”

“Right. Yeah. Good idea.” Gabriel nodded, looking relieved. “Well, good luck on your homework.” He backed out the doorway, and Castiel heard his hurried steps down the stairs. Gabriel never was one for emotional confrontation. _~~Neither was Mr. Winchester.~~_


	4. Freshman Year

**Freshman Year**

 

Lunch. Every freshman’s nightmare, especially if that freshman didn’t happen to have any friends. He had his brother, but Gabriel had his own group of friends that didn’t get along with Castiel, and Castiel honestly didn’t want to get along with them, so he avoided his brother. He was rethinking his previous decision to do that now, though, because he didn’t know where to sit. 

 

He had his lunch from home, that he made, but he didn’t have a spot to eat it. Just when he was going to find a place to eat on the floor, he felt a hand on his shoulder, making him jump. He watched his pear fall in slow motion, but before it could drop more than a few inches a large hand grabbed it. His hand fitting around the whole pear. 

 

“Sorry, Cas, didn’t mean to scare you.” The deep voice said, handing him his pear.

 

“Mr. Winchester!” Castiel exclaimed, surprised. 

 

“That’s me.” Mr. Winchester smiled. “Where are your friends you sit with?”

 

“Well…. I don’t really have any, I was debating sitting with my brother, but he isn’t always pleasant company, but I don’t really have anywhere else to sit.” Castiel babbled, nervous.

 

“Nah Cas, you don’t want to sit with your brother.” Mr. Winchester frowned shaking his head, “trust me.” 

 

It was kinda crazy, but Castiel already kind of did.

 

“Why don’t you come sit with me.” Mr. Winchester smiled again.

 

“Oh, that is very kind of you.” Castiel smiled back, though not nearly as wide, “that would be perfect.”

 

“Great. Follow me.” Mr. Winchester gestured to him, “we can go eat in the teacher’s lounge.” 

 

“Okay.” Castiel exhaled, relieved.

 

 

~

 

 

“So, Cas.” Mr. Winchester started.

 

“Yes?” Castiel prompted when Mr. Winchester didn’t continue talking. 

 

“Are you related to Gabriel Novak?”

 

“Yes. My older brother.” Castiel nodded, taking a bite out of his burger that Mr. Winchester had let him use the microwave to heat up. They were sitting at the table in the lounge room, eating their perspective lunches. Mr. Winchester had a ham sandwich with what looked like lettuce and tomato. There was a bag of carrots sitting on the table that he had throw in disgust after taking them out of his lunch bag with an exclamation of “Damn it, Sammy!” He had a fresh cup of coffee he refilled from the pot sitting on the counter and a full sized bag of chips that was half eaten and clipped shut.

 

“ _Really?_ ” Mr. Winchester asked in surprise. “No offense, but you guys are-“

 

“Nothing alike. Yes, I know.”

 

“I guess I’m not one to comment. Sammy and I are pretty different too. He for one likes carrots and apparently, he likes shoving them in my lunch to get me to try to be ‘healthier’.” Mr. Winchester shivered in disgust. 

 

Castiel gave him a small smile, his hand creeping on the table towards the carrots. He snatched the bag and opened it, taking one out with a smile. 

 

“Cas, man not you too!” Mr. Winchester cried in horror. Closing his eyes and looking away when Castiel took a bite out of one of the carrot sticks. 

 

“I’m friends with savages.” 

 

_Friends._

 

Yes they were, weren’t they? They ate lunch together almost every day, plus Castiel saw him during his 2nd hour. Mr. Winchester told him about his brother and his best friend that was really more like his sister, who he secretly love LARPING with. he told him all about the Dr. Sexy episode he watched that weekend, with a promise he didn’t tell anyone about it. 

 

So, friends, yes, that’s what they were.

 

Though even with a smile on his face at the thought, Castiel still wasn’t completely satisfied. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said before, I'm sorry these are so short, I've been trying really hard to make them longer, but I'm always super excited to post them. Let me know what you guys think!!


	5. Freshman Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if any of these chapters start to get confusing. It makes complete sense in my head, but I do that a lot, assuming everyone else understands because I do. Hope you enjoy!

 

**Freshman Year**

 

The bell rang to signal the end of 3rd hour, causing the classroom to erupt in chaos, everyone rushing to leave for lunch. Castiel walked out the door, waving goodbye to his English teacher. 

 

He passed the cafeteria, he walked through the crowded hallways till he got to the staff break room. He stood outside the door, still uncomfortable walking in without Mr. Winchester by his side. He watched a group of 4 girls walk past him in the hallway, giggling to each other. 

 

“The gaggle of gigglers,” Mr. Winchester said, coming up to stand beside him. 

 

Castiel smiled, “gaggles are for geese.”

 

Mr. Winchester huffed amused, “Do geese giggle.”

 

“No?” Castiel’s eyebrows furrowed. 

 

“See!” Mr. Winchester exclaimed, grinning. “You don’t know for sure. Maybe they do, maybe they don’t. The world will never know.” 

 

“They don’t.”

 

“You don’t know that!” Mr. Winchester beamed, he was much too excited about the fact that Castiel wasn’t sure of something. 

 

“Yes.” 

 

“No, you don’t.” 

 

“Whatever.” 

 

“See! That’s what someone who doesn’t know would say.” 

 

Castiel rolled his eyes, turning around and walking into the break room, pretending to ignore the chatter coming from Mr. Winchester as he followed him in. No matter how annoyed he pretended to be, he wasn’t able to keep the smile off his face as he tried to glare at Mr. Winchester. 

 

 

~

 

 

The days started to become blurs, Mondays were actually Tuesdays and Wednesdays were somehow Fridays. He remembered small moments of happiness or moments of sadness. The lost feeling he felt when Mr. Winchester was sick, or the irrationally hurt feeling when Mr. Winchester was busy and didn’t have time to eat lunch with him. It became a blur of jokes they laughed at and compliments crafted into insults that they pretended to be offended by. 

 

Some days weren't blurred, somedays were as clear as the sun in the blue summer sky. Today was neither, it was slow, it was painful, and it wasn’t clear, it was confusing. 

 

It was 2nd hour, P.E. and Health, but Castiel wasn’t in Mr. Winchesters class, he was roaming the halls, lost in his melancholy thoughts. He wasn’t sure what was happening, he was fine, nothing had happened, but it didn’t feel that way. He felt like his heart had been ripped out of his chest. 

 

“Cas?” 

 

Castiel’s head whipped up. “Mr. Winchester?”

 

“What are you doing out here?” 

  
  
“What are _you_ doing out here?” Castiel countered, raising an eyebrow.

 

“I was getting a dongle from Bobby, uh, Mr. Singer.”

 

“Dongle?” Castiel repeated.

 

“Yeah, you know, the dongle, connects the iPad to the projector.” Mr. Winchester explained. 

 

“Right.” Castiel stares at the spot where Mr. Winchester’s boots met the floor of the deserted hallway they were standing in.

 

“Cas, you okay buddy?” Mr. Winchester asked, his brows furrowing.

 

“Yes, of course.” Castiel nodded, but he couldn’t help himself from avoiding eye contact.

 

“Right, because from where I’m standing, it sure don’t seem like it.” 

 

Castiel continued staring at the ground, not able to bring himself to look at Mr. Winchester.

 

“Come on kid, talk to me.” 

 

“I’m…. I’m afraid I might kill myself.” Castiel shifts his eyes to Mr. Winchester, staring, daring him to say something, anything that would make it better.

 

“Cas, you’re my student and I probably shouldn’t say this to you, but I couldn’t do this without you, you’re like a… brother to me. I need you. So don’t you dare think about just _checking_ out.” Mr. Winchester said, his voice deep, scratchy like he just swallowed a handful of gravel. Castiel could swear Mr. Winchester was going to cry, but if there was one thing Castiel knew about him, it was that he was not emotional about things like this. 

 

“Right, of course.” 

 

_A brother._ Yeah, of course. Castiel gave a tight nod and turned around walking back down the way he came. He would walk home, or he would text Gabriel to give him a ride home. Gabriel was a senior, but he avoided going to most of his classes, in favor of pranking teachers or other students. 

 

Castiel continued walking, pulling his phone out of his pocket to text his brother.

 

_Will you take me home, Gabriel?_

 

He walked down another hallway, no destination in mind, he just needed away, needed out. He faintly heard Mr. Winchester call his name, but he ignored it. 

 

_Sure bby bro. U and Mr. Freckles fighting ;P_

 

Castiel was fighting with Mr. Winchester, but Mr. Winchester had no idea what was going on, but Gabriel didn’t need to know that. 

 

_No, I am not feeling well._

 

_Ok kid, meet u at the car_

 

Castiel narrowed his eyes at the phone, it was unlike Gabriel to simply drop things like that, but he made his way to the car regardless. 

 

 

~

 

Castiel met Gabriel at the car, expect him to come and start talking about anything and everything there was to talk about, about his crush on Mr. Winchester, but instead, he didn’t say anything, which itself was concerning. After about ten minutes they pulled into the driveway to their house, Gabriel turned off the car, but he didn’t move. Castiel sat, he knew Gabriel was about to say something. 

 

“You know how I help out in the school.” 

 

“Yes, you have to help out a teacher for credits to get your GED because you never got your volunteer hours. You work in Mr. Winchester's brother Sam's room. He teaches Personal and Business Law.” 

 

“Yea, during the morning.” Gabriel nodded, his eyes unfocused.

 

“Yes. What does this have to d-“

 

“I already completed my volunteer hours. I’m actually just doing this to be around Mr. Winchester.” 

 

“Why? No offense Gabriel but you never voluntarily do any extra work.” 

 

“Sam.”

 

“What?” Castiel questioned, squinting his eyes.

 

“Mr. Winchester. Sam.” Gabriel turned his head to look out the window, dramatic as always.

 

“What about Mr. Winchester?” Castiel asked.

 

“I love him. I know how you feel kid. It’s hard. A super unattainable attractive male who’s perfect in every single way. I mean Sam is the smarter and more attractive brother, but ol’ Dean-o isn’t so bad.” 

 

Castiel stared at Gabriel. He didn’t know what to say. But he shouldn’t have worried because Gabriel always did. 

 

“Well, it seems like us Novak brothers are destined to fall for the Winchester brothers.”


	6. Assemblies

**Junior Year**

 

“Hey, kid, assembly today,” Gabriel said, looking over to the passenger seat of the car. 

 

“Eyes on the road please Gabriel.” 

 

“Come on baby bro, assemblies are the best thing to happen to school.” Gabriel smiled, bouncing in his seat with his excitement. 

 

“Yes, all the loud noise and the people crowded into one room,” Castiel cheered, his tone sarcastic. 

 

“Exactly! All the music and the spirit. Cassy, it’s the best day of my life!”

 

“My name is Castiel.” 

 

“Oh, come on party pooper. This is amazing.” Gabriel said his word apparently final. 

 

**Freshman Year**

 

“What?” Castiel blurted out, shocked. 

 

“There’s an assembly today, after 3rd hour.” Mr. Winchester said, looking at him strangely. 

 

“ _Why?_ ” He asked, his eyes wide. 

 

“Umm, because it’s the assembly for homecoming?” Mr. Winchester said confused, “Cas, what’s wrong?” 

 

“Nothing, I just have a stress… thing.” Castiel said, a little awkward, but then again when wasn’t he. 

 

“Oh. Well, I’ll make sure you have a good time. Assemblies are a thing to be excited about. It’s basically why school was created.” Mr. Winchester said, grinning at him. 

 

“That’s not why sc-“ Castiel squinted, tilting his head. “Oh, you were being frivolous." 

 

“Yeah, Cas.” Mr. Winchester huffed in amusement. “I’ll come get you from your 3rd hour, we’ll walk to the gym together, and sit in the front row, so if we need to leave we can. How does that sound?” 

 

“Sounds like a suitable plan. I will see you third hour.” Castiel nodded, giving him a small smile. 

 

When third hour came and the bell rang for it to be over, he wasn’t stressed about the assembly anymore. He stayed in his seat, waiting for Mr. Winchester to come bring him to the gym. 

 

“Aren’t you going to the assembly?” His English teacher asked.

 

“Yes. I’m waiting for Mr. Winchester.” Castiel replied, continuing to work on his annotations for his paper.

 

“You’ll have to let me know how the assembly goes, I’m not able to go.” 

 

Castiel smiled awkwardly, nodding his head. 

 

“Cas!” Mr. Winchester exclaimed, rushing into the room. “Sorry, I’m a little late, someone needed my help with something.” 

 

“It’s okay Mr. Winchester.” Castiel smiled softly, “I wasn’t waiting long.” 

 

**_Junior Year_ **

 

“Come on Cas, just sit over here in the staff section with me.”

 

“But, I’m not staff.”

  
“I am, no one cares.”

 

“Gabriel…”

 

“Kiddo, come on.”

 

“Okay, fine.” Castiel followed Gabriel through the crowd of people, trying to contain the need to grab onto him. He looked around, trying to find Mr. Winchester.

 

“C’mon Kid.” Gabriel patted the space beside him on the bleacher. 

 

“Right.” Castiel nodded, sitting down, however, he still continued looking for Mr. Winchester. 

 

“He’s not here,” Gabriel whispered to him.

 

“What do you mean, he’s not here?” Castiel looked at Gabriel, his eyebrows furrowed, he didn’t even bother denying the fact that he was looking for Mr. Winchester.

 

“Both of them are gone. Family thing.” 

 

“Right.” 

 

Castiel looked away, staring at the cheerleaders as the began to perform. He tried to ignore the concerned gaze Gabriel was staring at him with. 

 

He wished Mr. Winchester was there.


End file.
